The new cultivar was discovered as a chance, naturally occurring mutation of the unpatented proprietary variety Vanda hybrid ‘SPCDW0703.’ The inventor, Mr. Thumrong Suphachadiwong, a citizen of Thailand, discovered the new variety as a chance mutation among a population of plants of ‘SPCDW0703’ at a commercial laboratory in Chonburi, Thailand. The new variety was discovered in 1993 by the inventor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SPCDW0902’ by meristem tissue culture was performed at a commercial laboratory in Chonburi, Thailand in 2004. Since that time, multiple generations have been reproduced, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through successive generations.